User talk:SlappyWiggins
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Occulta Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Laa. I made the lime green a little darker because Jessica PM'd me going "WOAH ITS TOO LIGHT" and she's on her phone so Imma take a guess and say it hurt her eyes ;_; and i kinda dont want her eyes to be destroyed everytime she comes here. XD I hope you're okay with it. Lol. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 02:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Features Hey, sorry for logging off on you the other day. My parents were yelling at me. Anyway, I actually will be out of town starting mid-next week so I don't know if I'll be able to access a computer. If we get enough pages/members by this weekend, maybe I can put up polls for the new year. [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]] ♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 22:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Newspaper Interview Answers Ok, CartoonPrincess said to answer the questions and send them to Jess but apparently she doesn't have a profile yet. I'll just give them to you so you can give it to Jess. 1. How did you initially become involved with this new wiki? It was late at night and a few people were on the iCarly chat. Cc and I were PMing and she suddenly asked if I wanted to be a part of a wiki Slappy made. I said yes and she directed me to a chat where Slappy gave me a little overview of the wiki. I then got a job updating the Daily Horoscope. ''' '''2. What would you say stands out the most about this wiki among other wikis? I think the fact that there aren't many users here and how dark the background is makes this wiki stand out from others. For example, you can't mix up this chat with other chats because it's so dark. *cough Alica cough* Sorry Alica, but you have probably said wrong chat on the iCarly chat more than 20 times. 3. Do you believe it is possible to achieve the peace here that we have so long been trying to achieve on the iCarly wiki? Well, I believe we could achieve peace here because we have so little users and what would we even fight about? Over the jobs we have? I don't think so. 4. What would you say is the main thing that could potentially disturb/destroy that peace? Hmm.... I don't really know. We don't really have anything to fight over here. But who knows, anything can happen. 5. In your eyes, is the overall secrecy of this wiki a pro or a con? Well, it can be both a pro and a con. That means no fighting over stuff, trolls, and many other things, but it's also bad because there's really no one here. It's always quiet except for a few people going on chat but that's only to talk about wiki stuff. There's also the editing to do but we don't really do anything else. ''' '''6. Lastly, how surprised were you to be picked for the first interview? ;) OK, I was seriously surprised when I got the message on my talk page. I thought you guys would interview other people before me like Alica or Slappy but instead it was me. HOW WAS I EVEN PICKED FOR THIS????? It was still an honor to be the first interviewee though. I guess this is it for now, so I'll just go update the horoscope now. Bye! So can you give this to Jess for me? Thanks :D ''' '''Oh, I might give it to Jess the next time I see her so don't be alarmed if she already has it. '''Summer Happy Holidays!! 11:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC)' Nevermind XD Nevermind, I gave Jess the answers to the interview questions already so you don't have to give it to her. Thanks anyways, even though you didn't give it to her. XD 'Summer' 'Happy Holidays!!' 06:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Remove Commenting Have you or Alica remove commenting on the following pages: Occulta:Occulta Daily Occulta:Occulta Daily/Team Occulta:Occulta Daily/Subscribe Occulta:Occulta Daily/Issues ❤SlowlyDrowningInSoup❤ ☮Farashi☮ 18:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Occulta Weekly Subscription *Issue 2 - Occulta Weekly Word Game Winner on Home Page Hey, I tried to do something on the home page. Check it out will ya? How do you like it? --Cc71 Please reply. 01:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll brb. Anyway, it's not just here. I can't get it to collapse on my profile on another wiki too. =/ [[User:Cc71|'Cc71''' wants to ask ]]What's up? 07:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Word Game Dude, what the heck did you do to the Daily Word Game page? Was it on purpose? Either way, I changed it back to the way I previously formatted it. If you want it back to what you did, you can undo my edit. Also, I saw your million edits on the home page for the winner box. You suck dude. LOL. Is this how you rack up edits? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71' wants to ask ]]What's up? 02:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The chat special text I found the code, so it's all good. :D I changed it, but if you wana change it again, I can. Cc71Talk 08:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It's no probs. Goodnight, see you tomorrow. Cc71Talk 08:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) This Weeks Trivia! 1 You're welcome Yeahyeah, np, but I have no idea why I made you a sig that would make me vomit. -_- [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 22:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Slapjack. I'm not going on chat much at all the rest of the week, so if you want we can talk by talk page. or if you're on, message me and I'll go on briefly. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 00:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Colored Comments Wewt. I figured out how to do colored comments. Would you like a color? And btw, should we let everyone on this wiki pick colors? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 23:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind doing it. It's just a bit of copy and pasting and then changing the colors. But if you think it's too cluttered to have everyone with different colors, that's fine too. What colors do you want for background and text? I already did Breezy's. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 03:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Bleh x/ I've been told you said you'd be back on chat soon! Where are youuuu :/ Samlovesham 04:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry for not responding, my parents came. Anyway, that is indeed pretty rude. That shoulda been PMed to you -_- See you on later? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 04:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh look! What's this? You better click to find out! Hey bro. I know you probably won't see this before you go to work, but I wish you good luck on your first day of work and again, I'm really sorry about what happened. Hope you keep your spirits up. Also, sorry for the times I reply slowly to you. Hope to talk to you soon. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 08:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Seeya tonight, and tell me how your day at work went! [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 21:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC)